


The Cure for Bad Days

by arsistiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hugs, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Not Betaed, OTP Feels, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels, coz they just love each other sm, did i say fluff?, just a little, just a tad bit, so many cuddles, taking care, taking care of each other, the feeeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: 5 times Alec was in need to feel the warmth of his warlock and 1 time he just casually seeked out for it
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 206





	The Cure for Bad Days

1.

It had been a stressful day at the institute. Correction- It had been stressful days at the institute. Plural.

There were 3 new demon nests detected in a 500m radius and they just kept multiplying every week. The shadowhunters were exhausted from going on regular patrols every night (and day) and Alec, being the head, took the most of the night shifts and had only earned 4 hours of sleep in the past 5 days.

On top of that, there were new requirements to fill out sent by the Clave 10 minutes ago and they were to be submitted in hours. Plus, there were piles, literally piles, of reports sitting on Alec’s desk waiting to be read and approved

The only meal he had today were the crusty sandwiches from the institute's kitchen this morning, even his coffee mug, which he was sure Izzy had left for him in the afternoon before she went on yet another mission, was just sitting there. Cold and unsipped.

Alec was tired, no, drained out. He was mentally exhausted and above all, he wanted Magnus.

He hadn’t had the chance to properly spend time with Magnus in almost 6 days. He had been too busy. 

He missed his boyfriend. He just wanted to cuddle up with Magnus for a few minutes to recharge himself.

Alec was so exhausted.

Right now, he was laying on the couch in his office, taking a five minute break before he got back to work. His phone was dead so he couldn’t call Magnus or even text him, which made matters worse, and Alec couldn’t find his charger in the mess of his desk.

Alec was just resting his eyes, he knew he couldn’t sleep or take a nap for that matter because a) too much work and b) his brain was too worked up and stressed out.

That’s when the door opened.

Alec’s head shot up immediately at the sound, instincts kicking in, everyone knocked at his door before entering so either someone was in trouble, again. Something went wrong, again. Or it was Izzy and/or Jace, again. Alec wanted to groan out loud because all he needed was to relax, even though he couldn’t, for a few minutes-

-but instead, the sight of the person standing in the doorway helped a little tension to escape from his body.

“Alexander?” Magnus said as he entered in and gently closed the door behind him, “Hello, darling.”

Alec dropped his head back on the couch’s arm rest, “Hi,” he replied wearily, still looking at Magnus’ face and taking the vision of his beautiful warlock in. Alec wanted to ask him what he was doing here but instead, “I missed you.” is what he said.

Magnus smiled a little, walking up to stand besides Alec’s side, “I missed you too,” he reached down to brush a stray strand of hair falling on Alec’s forehead, who in return hummed, “Are you okay? You haven’t been replying to my texts.”

Alec shifted further on the couch and patted the space besides him, gesturing Magnus to sit, “My phone died,” he breathed out, looking up at Magnus with drowsy, bambi eyes, “And I couldn’t find a charger.”

Magnus sat down beside the shadowhunter, then turned to reach out and softly card his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec closed his eyes, feeling the muscles of his body relax at the touch.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked again, his hand wandering down and thumb brushing against the dark circles under Alec’s eyes.

“I just have a lot of work to do,” Alec replied. He was dodging the question, Magnus knew.

“Clary told me that you haven’t eaten anything.”

“Oh? Is she the one you’ve told to keep tabs on me?”

Magnus huffed, “Have you?” his hand going back to Alec’s hair, “What’s the last time you slept? You have to take more care of yourself, Alexander.”

Alec opened his eyes and sighed, looking at Magnus’ worried yet calm face, “I’m resting right now, aren’t I?” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows for a moment, before withdrawing his hand, “let’s get some food in you.”

He was about to stand up when Alec caught his wrist, though his grip was lax, “Stay,” Alec breathed out, “Please.”

Sighing, Magnus sat back down when Alec led his hand to his hair again, like before, “okay, but sleep.”

Alec hummed, this was exactly what he needed at the moment. His warlock’s presence and warmth.

“Wake me up before 6,” He muttered, feeling like a 45 minute nap wouldn’t be that bad, before he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


2.

Alec let his shoulders slump when he stepped in the institute through the portal from Alicante.

The meeting didn’t exactly go well. The Clave representatives were still gushing on about the same old things, implying how downworlders were inferior to shadowhunters, disregarding everything Alec had to say and going on and on.

The lone fact that this was supposed to be a meeting _for_ downworlder rights and not even a single downworlder was included, hell, the downworld wasn’t even told about this meeting, infuriated Alec.

He had told Magnus about it, of course, and Magnus hadn’t liked the idea of the meeting too but he trusted Alec, so besides a few curses and points about how flawed the Clave was, Magnus didn’t say anything.

After two hours of hearing the Clave representatives talk shit about the downworld, Alec was done. He was just done.

He needed Magnus, he needed Magnus’ reassurance.

So the moment he entered his bedroom, Alec texted him. 

**To Magnus**

Hey.

Magnus didn’t take long to reply.

**From Magnus**

Hi, I was just thinking about you

**From Magnus**

Back from the meeting already? How did it go?

Alec exhaled loudly, making a face of contempt.

**To Magnus**

I don’t really know. I just didn’t want to be there.

**From Magnus**

That bad?

Alec didn’t want to reply to that, he just wanted to melt in Magnus’ arms at the moment

**From Magnus**

Do you want to come over?

Of course Magnus had read his mind

**To Magnus**

Yes, definitely

Alec didn't really care if that sounded desperate, they were beyond that point now. 

**From Magnus**

okay great!

**From Magnus**

Would you like some dinner?

**To Magnus**

Yeah I could eat something

**To Magnus**

Be there in a few.

**From Magnus**

I’m waiting!

  
  


When 10 minutes later, Alec walked into Magnus' loft and found him in the kitchen, the warlock stirring something on the stove, the first thing Alec did was hug him from behind, arms wrapping up tightly around Magnus’ waist. Alec buried his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck, inhaling in his sandalwood scent.

Magnus immediately relaxed against him, “Hello, darling” he said, placing the ladle in his hand on the counter and turning into the cage of Alec’s arms.

“Hey,” Alec replied, voice low and husky. The shadowhunter pulled back for a moment, only a moment to look at Magnus’ face, before kissing Magnus’ forehead and leaning down to press his lips against Magnus’. Holding the warlock flush against himself, needing to feel the warmth.

Magnus melted into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around Alec’s neck. “How are you?” He then asked with a small smile, pulling back. 

Alec gave Magnus a peck on his lips, “I’m better now”

  
  


3.

“I want another shot.” Clary slurred, pouting at Jace.

“No. You’ve already had too much,” Jace replied, sandwiched between his drunk girlfriend and his equally drunk parabatai. 

“I want Magnus. I want my husband,” Alec whined, downing the last shot in front of him.

This was the fifth time Jace was hearing Alec say that in the span of an hour. Magnus was out on warlock business so he couldn’t join the gang for ‘drinks night’ tonight and Izzy bailed on them so she could go out on a date with Simon. 

So that left Clary, him and Alec, and where Jace had expected Alec to be the parent, currently he himself was stuck being the sober-responsible one.

Jace chuckled, “Okay we know, and you aren’t married to Magnus yet, bud.” 

Clary loosely slapped his arm, “Jace! Don’t say that!” she stood up and walked to stand besides Alec, “It makes Alec sad.

Alec just frowned and looked at Clary, “I really want to husband him, you know?”

Clary nodded understandingly, “You will. I’m sure”

Jace quickly shot a second text to Magnus, asking him to collect up his drunk boyfriend as soon as he can.

Alec beamed at Clary, “You’re like my favorite sister,” he said and Clary gasped, then pouted, her eyes almost glistening, “Don’t tell Izzy though-”

Jace rolled his eyes, though smiling at Alec's words. Sober Alec would never say that out loud.

“I won’t!” Clary immediately said, “Pinky promise-” she stuck out her pinky finger. Alec just gave her a look, disregarding her finger.

Alec then caught Jace texting on his phone, “Are you texting Magnus?” He perked him, “I want to text Magnus!”

He looked back at Clary, “Because I really love him. And miss him.” 

Clary nodded in agreement, patting his shoulder.

“He’ll be here in a bit, Alec. Chill,” Jace said, he was somewhat having fun seeing this side of his uptight parabatai.

Alec was all smiles at that, “He’ll be here in a bit!” he excitedly told Clary, as if she didn’t hear Jace

“Yay!” Clary replied, then out of the blue, said, “oh- oh I had a question!”

Alec gave her a nod to continue , “Where would you husband Magnus?!”

Alec frowned, thinking for a moment, “How about… the institute! Oh, you can take care of the decorations, or-or paint Magnus and me a portrait of us as husbands!”

Clary clapped her hands, “yes! Oo Oo Simon can sing at your wedding!”

“Eh,” Alec replied.

“Oh? What about me though?” Jace asked humorously, “What will I do when you _husband_ Magnus?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’ll be my suggenes, of course.” He said, as if it were obvious, then sighed

“I miss-” Alec’s eyes immediately lit up when he looked at the hunters moon’s entrance, and who had just come in, “Magnus!”

Before Magnus could find his way to Alec, Alec was already on his feet, a bit wobbly. 

Alec squinted, trying to look through his tunnel vision as he clumsily made his way to his boyfriend. 

“Careful there!” Jace called out from behind him, now holding Clary to his side. 

Alec ignored him, his complete focus on getting to Magnus at the moment. 

“Alexander! woah-“ Magnus caught Alec as the shadowhunter almost tripped over. 

“Magnus!” Alec grinned wide, immediately wrapping his arms around the warlock's shoulders, “I missed you!”

“Oh?” Magnus chuckled, he had only been gone for 3 hours, “I missed you too, how much have you had?” He placed his hands on Alec’s lower back as the shadowhunter held him close. 

“Not much,” Alec replied against Magnus’ ear, “Oh!” he suddenly pulled back from the hug, “I’m going to husband you one day!”

Magnus frowned for a bit, yet he couldn’t help the corner of his lips turning up when he saw Alec’s excited face, “Will you now?”

Alec nodded eagerly, “Clary is going to paint us. And Jace will be my suggenes!”

“HEY FUTURE BROTHER IN LAW!” Came Clary's voice from behind Alec, she waved excitedly in Magnus’ direction. Jace trying to collect her up. 

“Me husbanding you will be the best day of my life,” Alec muttered quietly, before coming to hug Magnus again. Needing to feel the warlock’s love and warmth. 

“As it will be mine.”

  
  


4.

Magnus hadn’t texted him, he wasn’t even picking up Alec’s calls. Alec knew it was his fault. 

Alec was overworking himself again and all Magnus asked him to do was to eat lunch, but Alec lashed out, his brain overheated and stressed out, He indirectly told Magnus to go away, rude and distant. 

Magnus didn’t say anything, he just snapped his fingers, making a plate of food appear on Alec’s desk, and left. Almost slamming the door behind him. 

It was almost 1 am now, Alec had finished up the last of his works and was making his way back to Magn- no, _their_ loft. 

He was fiddling with his wedding ring as he walked, Magnus was angry and upset with him, Alec knew. He hated it. 

Magnus was just taking care of Alec. Alec didn’t need to, he didn’t _mean_ to lash out like that. 

Alec wanted to hold his husband close and apologize to him. He also wanted to thank Magnus for always taking care of him. 

When Alec entered the loft, he was pretty sure that Magnus was in bed, judging by the silence and the dimmed out lights in the living room. 

He quietly removed his shoes and hung his keys on the key stand, removing his thigh holster and the one dagger he carried with him and placing them on the rack besides the front door. 

He padded his way to the kitchen to have a glass of water, and an apple, which was already placed on the counter, obviously by Magnus (because that’s how well Magnus knew his husband) before Alec went to their bedroom. 

Alec found Magnus curled up, back facing Alec’s side of the bed, a blanket thrown on covering his body. 

Alec unbuckled his belt, removed his pants and took off his shirt, only keeping his boxers in and careful to not make a sound. He left the garments on the floor before he climbed in bed, getting under Magnus’ blanket

He slowly settled in, shifting closer to Magnus and racking his arms around his husband’s waist. He needed to hold Magnus. 

He heard Magnus exhale a soft breath, before the warlock scooted in to press his back against Alec’s chest, his body still a little tense though. Alec held him tight anyways. 

“You’re home,” Magnus said, voice tired and cold. 

“Yeah,” said Alec, settling his chin on top of Magnus' head, “Did I wake you up?”

“You know I can’t sleep without you,” Magnus replied, trying to sound distant but failing miserably. 

“Hey?” Alec said softly, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Magnus just hummed, “mhm,” a little disbelieving 

“I really am,” said Alec, “I shouldn’t have reacted that way and I know you were just worried. I just have a lot of wor-“

“-It’s okay, Alexander. I get it,” Magnus relaxed in Alec’s arms, “But you still have to take care of yourself”

Alec pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ head, “I know”

“We can talk about this in the morning,” Magnus sleepily rested his arms on top of Alec’s, as he tangled their legs together. 

“And thank you.” Alec then said anyways, “for taking care of me, in general.” 

Magnus chuckled breathily, “Isn’t that what husbands are for?”

Alec smiled, pressing another longing kiss on top of Magnus’ head. Arms tightening around his waist. Every part of their bodies touching. 

  
  


5.

This was the first Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance celebration taking place in Idris itself; High warlocks, Institute heads, Seelies, Vampires, Werewolf Alphas from all over the world were gathered here, inside the very hall Alec was standing in

And Alec had to give an opening speech in a few minutes. 

And his nervousness was off the charts. 

He wanted everything to be perfect, and for the record, everything was going smoothly till now. Alec didn’t want to mess it all up with a bad speech. 

Like a teenager, he had been revising the speech over and over in his head but that did nothing to help his nerves. 

He needed Magnus. 

He had grown so dependent on his husband to calm his nerves that he didn’t know what else to do. It was like- his subconscious now seeked Magnus whenever his emotions went haywire. 

**To Magnus**

Where are you?

The reply came a minute later

**From Magnus**

Was talking to the Head of the Paris institute, quite a charming man, must I say. 

Alec rolled his eyes at that. 

**From Magnus**

Where are _you_?

**To Magnus**

Near the bar

A few seconds later he sent that text, he saw Magnus striding through the crowd, eyeing roaming everywhere, probably to find Alec. Alec waved his hand to catch Magnus’ attention. 

When Magnus finally spotted Alec, he smiled wide, walking towards him. 

“Hi,” He said as he pecked Alec to the lips, who in return leaned in to kiss him properly. 

Alec needed it. It made him feel better, tension leaving his body, like kissing Magnus always did. 

Magnus pulled back after a few seconds, “What’s up? You have your speech in a few minutes”

Alec sighed, still holding Magnus close, “I know”

“nervous?” Alec just nodded, and Magnus smiled at him sweetly, leaning his chest back to fix Alec’s now-crooked tie, “It’s all going to be fine, Alexander.”

“I know,” Alec repeated and Magnus looked up at Alec’s hazel eyes, “Be there besides me,” Alec finally said. 

“I’m always here, besides you.”

“No, like actually be there. You’re the High Warlock of Alicante, after all. You should be standing there too,” Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus and brought their enclasped hands up to kiss the back of Magnus’ palm, “Holding my hand. Please?”

Magnus tucked a strand of Alec’s hair behind his ear, “Okay, If you say so”

Alec grinned, “Thank you.”

When Alec gave the speech then, he didn’t let go of Magnus’ hand, their finger tightly intertwined. It gave Alec a sense of security, and reassurance, like it always did.

+1.

  
  


Alec had finally got an off this weekend, and he planned to spend it by cuddling with his husband or sleeping and only getting up to go to the washroom or eat. Which is what they were doing.

They had spent a lazy day today, binging mundane movies and mostly rewatching project runway, which, though Alec would never admit, he loved watching.

Alec was sprawled on the couch, Chairman Meow snuggled on his stomach, the TV screen paused as Magnus made tea for himself in the kitchen. 

“Meow,” the chairman yawned, stretching out his tongue as Alec rubbed his forehead. 

Magnus came back, still dressed in his purple silk robe which he had been wearing since the morning, and a steaming mug in his hand. He nudged at Alec’s legs, and Alec lifted them up only to settle them down over Magnus’ thighs when his husband sat down. The chairman jumped away from Alec and onto the carpet at the movement.

Magnus settled his own legs on the table in front of the couch, rewinding the episode as he took a small sip out of the cup.

“Good?” Alec asked, eyeing the tea and Magnus hummed, then offered Alec some. Alec just refused it with a wave of his hand. He wasn’t a big fan of tea.

The show progressed and Alec poked Magnus’ thigh with his heel, “Doritos?” A wave of Magnus’ hand and Alec had a bag of doritos on his chest.

10 minutes later, Magnus finally kept his mug down on the table and Alec threw his empty bag of nachos away. The episode was about to end now and the sun was setting, cool air coming in from the open balcony door.

Alec leaned up to look at his husband’s face, who’s unglamored eyes were fixed on the tv screen. Alec smiled at that, he loved how comfortable Magnus was around him, comfortable enough to drop his glamor whenever he wanted to.

Alec didn’t think before casually reaching out to hold Magnus’ bicep, then nudging it towards him. The sudden gesture made Magnus turn to face him, “What?”

Alec removed his legs from Magnus’ thighs and basically pulled Magnus on top of him, making the warlock yelp, “I missed you” he said 

Magnus laughed, properly climbing up to Alec’s chest, face now hovering above the shadowhunter, “I’ve been right here, darling”

“Still,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

Magnus’ hands travelled all over Alec’s torso, feeling the other's abs over the thin worn out t-shirt that he was wearing.

They made out for a long time, new episodes of project runaway auto playing themselves, before Magnus decided to shift things to their bedroom.

Alec had always considered wanting, or needing physical affection during hard times as a sign of weakness. What kind of a shadowhunter was he if he didn’t even know how to collect himself? A bad one, obviously.

That was, until he met Magnus.

They laid in the balcony, afterwards. Sleeping under the open night sky, bodies pressed against each other, Alec's arms holding Magnus close. As they cuddled the next day away


End file.
